


【鼬佐】读心术

by guzhe300



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guzhe300/pseuds/guzhe300





	【鼬佐】读心术

读心术

 

“正中间的那张是鬼牌。”

当鼬说出这句话的时候，佐助的神情有一瞬慌乱，即便很快就掩在了惯常的冷漠脸下。

慢悠悠地抽去了最左边的两张牌，当他越过正中去碰最右侧的纸牌时，对面的少年终于绷不住表情，绝望地闭上了眼。

宇智波鼬微笑着剔除了所有的安全牌，独留一张滑稽的小丑孤零零地站立着，面对着他的弟弟。

“真是压倒性的胜利呢。”卡卡西看着舞台上的两人，对这场“对决”的结束之快也十分吃惊。“鼬君是什么时候猜出鬼牌在中间的？是问佐助君学业的时候？还是暑假安排的时候？”

“游戏开始的时候就猜到了，至于学业和暑假嘛，只是单纯地想和佐助说说话，毕竟我们已经好几周没有见面了。”

“哦？佐助君是平时就有这样的习惯吗？把特殊的部分放在中间之类的？”

少年略微回想了一下，果断地摇了摇头。虽然从小到大一直都没赢过鼬，但在这么多人的面前输得这么惨，多少还有些不爽，不过佐助自己真的也十分好奇，哥哥究竟是怎么猜到的？

“佐助从小做事都认真而且固执，平时惯常用的物品都放在指定的地方。我上来前看到了鬼牌的位置，所以即便佐助重新洗了牌，但按照他的性格以及反惯常思维来说，他依旧会把鬼牌放在中间的位置。”

鼬微笑着解释完理由，坐在对面的弟弟明显的一脸不服气，好像是在指责他游戏前偷看牌底属于犯规行为，卡卡西自然也注意到了。

“鼬君是真的很了解弟弟啊，但身为鼬最亲近的人佐助其实很苦恼吧，哥哥读了应用心理学之后总把自己当小白鼠，来实践学科知识。”

巧妙的想挑拨一下兄弟间的关系来推动气氛，毕竟刚刚佐助败北得太快完全没有达到预期的效果，但佐助的回答却很出乎意料。

“并不是。”

“从小到大玩这种游戏，我一次都没有赢过。”

诶？

这下连卡卡西都很吃惊了，他打量了一下兄弟俩的反应，完全不像是说笑的样子。

“鼬君是怎么做到的？”

然而鼬看了看身旁的佐助，好看的眉眼微微弯了弯：“秘密。”

“那好吧，不过下个问题鼬君可不能再拒绝回答了哦。”卡卡西清了清嗓子，又抛出

了一个颇有节目效果的提问。“每次都赢也太过分了吧，就没有想着要让一让，故意输一次吗？”

闻言佐助也看向了鼬，看来真的对被从小赢到大这件事怨念颇深。

鼬忍不住伸手揉了揉弟弟刺愣愣的头发，带着一丝歉意，虽然说出口的话让一向面瘫的弟弟直接气成了一只河豚鱼。

“因为佐助每次输了后，那不服气嚷嚷着要再来一次的样子，实在是太可爱了。”

“啊哈哈哈哈哈.......”卡卡西忍不住笑出声来。“虽然这么说不太厚道，但是能让佐助君吃瘪的果然只有哥哥呀。”

“有这样恶劣的兄长，佐助君也是不容易呢。”

被吐槽的哥哥倒是没什么反应，眨了眨眼，做出一副全然无辜的模样来，把现场的观众们都逗乐了。

卡卡西见状立刻给了佐助一个暗示，试图让他借机声讨一番，抖出更多的兄弟趣事来。

可佐助一向都不怎么会看气氛，沉默了一会儿，缓缓摇了摇头。

“不是这样的。鼬他......除了这样的游戏，其他什么都让着我。”

黑宝石般的眼睛偏了偏，落进了漾着笑意的深潭中，少年的耳廓肉眼可见地泛起了红色，他抿了抿嘴，还是提高了音量狠狠地反驳了卡卡西。

“所以哥哥是完美的！不许说他恶劣！”

“对对对，哥哥是完美的，哈哈哈......”卡卡西笑到打嗝，话音未落立刻又遭了一记眼刀，连忙改口。“是鼬君，鼬君是完美的。”而后又止不住开始笑。

之前几期节目何曾见过佐助这幅模样，十九岁的少年，在帅气面孔上写满冷漠二字，只傲不娇还毒舌，见谁怼谁没在怕，十足十一个冷场王，今天被提溜到了亲哥哥的面前，一身逆毛被顺的服服帖帖，就差漏出肚皮求抚摸了，这样的反差萌倒是可爱的很。

 

“我记得上一期佐助和鸣人君玩猜球游戏时露出了十分怀念的表情，是之前也有和鼬君玩过吗？”卡卡西等现场的观众都笑够了，才进入下一个预备好的游戏环节。

“嗯，是玩过，但因为......反正已经好几年没玩了。”

“那时隔多年，就再来试一次吧，说不定这次就能赢了哦，毕竟佐助这么聪明，之前也是完败鸣人君呢。”

红、黄、紫，三种不同颜色的塑料球被摆在了台面上。

鼬拨弄了一下彩球，看着桌子对面的弟弟颇有要一雪前耻的气势，微笑着闭着眼睛缓缓转过了身去。

“鼬君，可以开始拿了吗。”

“可以。”

“那，佐助君，请随意挑一个颜色的球拿起来，然后给摄影师看一下哦。”

佐助犹豫了一会儿，最终挑了最右边的一个拿在了手上。

“好了。”

“拿了？”

“嗯。”

“不用改了？”

“不用。”

“真的？”

“嗯。”

“好的，那一下子猜中和慢悠悠的猜中要哪种？”

佐助一愣，下意识地接了一句：“一下子。”

“黄色。”

现场观众的惊呼声告诉鼬他果然猜对了，但他并没有回身去看佐助，而是继续说：“再把游戏难度加大吧。”

“佐助，你把刚刚选的球放回去，再打乱一下顺序也没关系。”

“好了。”

“那先用右手拿一个，拿了告诉我。”

安静了好一会儿，鼬才听到身后传来了一声，‘拿了’。

“好的，现在左手是空着的吧，那就用左手再拿一个吧。”

这次很快就得到了回应。

“不改了吗？”

“不改了。”

“之前有说过吧，佐助又认真又固执，所以我想他现在一定正拿着一开始自己选的颜色。”

“但是我一开始并没有说‘请拿两个颜色’。”

“右手紫色，左手黄色。”

被完全猜中的佐助表示十分绝望。

“第一轮也好、第二轮也好，鼬君究竟是怎么猜中颜色的啊！难道真的是会读心术吗？”这样的小游戏是完全没有剧本的，全程围观的卡卡西表示十分惊奇。

“我知道佐助最喜欢的颜色是红色，因为和番茄相近，他自己也意识到了，所以会刻意避开红色，剩下的紫色和黄色里，他本人是讨厌紫色的，原因的话大概是我有段时间整天泡在晓乐团里，嗯......涂着紫色的指甲油。”

“所以第一轮他拿了黄色的球。”

“至于第二轮，一开始他犹豫了很久才做出了选择，想必也是经过了一番思考，但也就是这样我才确定他拿了自己最讨厌的颜色。”

“第二次我再让他拿球时，他的回应快了很多，考虑到他的性格，很简单便能猜出左手上就是上一轮他所选择的颜色。”

真是完全被看穿了啊......

佐助到没有如他人所想象的一般表现出失落或者不服，反倒是放下球轻松地耸了耸肩，仿佛就是在说，‘啊，就是这样’，‘我们俩兄弟就是这样’。

“真是可惜呢，今天弟弟君也没有挑战成功。”

“不过说起来，鼬君在外人面前也会根据对方的性格、行为或是微表情来推断对方的想法吗？”

鼬思考了片刻，刚想回答，却被坐在身边的人抢先开了口。

“你们知道吗？”惯常抿起而显得不易近人的嘴角微微扬了扬，带了点恶作剧成功似的得意，佐助指了指鼬：“A大论坛上的‘最令人讨厌的男生’投票里，他可是牢牢占据榜首四年呢。”

观众席上顿时一片好奇的疑问声。

“虽然早几届毕业，但这个我听说过哦。”卡卡西拍了拍身旁的大和。“至于究竟怎么回事儿嘛，我们俩给大家演示一下。”

“早上好，宇智波君......那个......”

“早上好，你是想要告白吗，对不起，我已经有喜欢的人了。”

“啊！好过分！”一旁的井野和小樱忍不住吐槽了起来。“好不容易鼓起勇气向喜欢的人告白是一件非常神圣的事啊！鼬君你竟然抢在别人说出口之前就拒绝了.......真的太......谁能把投票网址发我一份！”

在场的女性观众们纷纷表示同意。

难得看到自家无所不能的天才老哥被声讨的样子，佐助也忍不住笑了起来，鼬很是无奈，伸手握住了对方手，无名指上的同款的对戒在聚光灯下熠熠生辉。

“所以，你们之间，是鼬君先告白的？”

佐助摇了摇头，在这么多人面前表露关系还是有些害羞，使了使力，却没能把手抽出来。

“是我先告白的。”

“不过他......唔......在我说出口以前就同意了.......”

诶？？？

场上一片惊疑声，卡卡西迅速反应过来，抓着搭档就给观众模仿了一翻。

“是不是像这样!”

“哥哥......那个......”

“好的我同意了，我也爱你，佐助我们什么时候去领证？”

全场都被卡卡西和大和的夸张表演逗得不行，笑得一片人仰马翻，可兄弟俩偏偏也无法反驳，毕竟当时的情况真的相差无几。

“哈哈哈哈......所以鼬哥很早就喜欢佐助，也早就看出他也喜欢你吧，为什么不主动告白呢？”鸣人在一旁乐得眼泪都下来了。

佐助猛地转过头去狠狠地瞪了一眼自家的兄长兼恋人，该死，这么重要的问题他之前竟然没有想过。

“就当是我身为一个哥哥的无聊尊严吧。”鼬摸了摸鼻子，难得的显露了一丝心虚。

“当初知道你们俩兄弟竟然成了恋人的时候大家真的非常吃惊呢，但稍微想一想又觉得，啊，果然是该这样啊。”

“话说确立恋爱关系后，生活有什么改变吗？”

佐助几乎是不假思索地摇了摇头；“完全没有，他那无聊的‘读心术’我早就习惯了。”

鼬倒是仔细想了想，给出了截然相反的答案：“佐助倒是给了我很多惊喜呢。”

“因为佐助真的很单纯好懂，以前他犹豫着想做什么说什么我总能一眼看出来，但是现在习惯了这样的关系后，有些事情他在我反应过来之前就自然而然地做了，我都觉得有些受宠若惊。”

“比如像这样。”鼬点了点自己的脸颊，暗示上台前佐助偷偷突然拉住自己轻吻了一下颊侧的事情，在围观群众不明所以的目光下坦然看着自家可爱的弟弟慢慢红成了一只熟虾。

“哥！别说了......那是......是身体自己动的......”


End file.
